


Picture Perfect

by TaniaRose



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom!Illya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaRose/pseuds/TaniaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s seen the art of ancient Greece in books, in museums, but to see two real bodies, like theirs, alive and breathing in front of her very self is unimaginable. </p>
<p>(Or the one where Gaby watches Napoleon and Illya fuck and loves every second of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

“Are you sure you don’t want to join the fun?” 

Napoleon is smirking at her from his position on the bed as he fucks into Illya, hard and unrelenting. Illya swears and mutters under his breath, looking murderous even as he’s letting Napoleon take him from behind, but Gaby knows it’s just an act. She can always tell, now, and Illya is shamelessly enjoying every second of this just like she is.

“I’m having plenty of fun right here,” she insists, and takes a sip from the champagne glass she holds between her fingers.

For the light tone to her voice, Gaby is secretly fighting to keep from gasping in awe as she watches them. The sight is overwhelming and something she’s never seen before. It’s new and exciting and beautiful, breathtakingly so. 

“Suit yourself,” Napoleon laughs, a warm and rich sound. It’s sincere, too, and Gaby loves hearing it. Napoleon laughing sincerely in front of anyone is a special treat, like chocolate.

But she’s starting to feel lightheaded. Maybe it’s the champagne – she’s on her third glass – or it could just be the scene playing out before her eyes. She wishes she could have a record of this moment, a keepsake. She’ll never forget it but to have something permanent, like a film…

On the bed, Illya curses again as a particularly violent thrust from Napoleon nearly forces him off balance.

Napoleon chuckles and kisses Illya’s shoulder, such a small but tender gesture, and Gaby has to resist every urge to slip her hand between her thighs. They are stunning together, like perfectly carved status come to life. She’s seen the art of ancient Greece in books, in museums, but to see two real bodies, like theirs, alive and breathing in front of her very self is unimaginable. And the most amazing thing of all is they are hers, and she is theirs, and the bonds of trust and loyalty between them is truer than anything Gaby’s ever known.

There’s a strangled cry as Napoleon comes, snapping her back to the here and now. His whole body shakes as he crashes into Illya like an ocean wave. Then he goes still, so still, just for a few moments, but they seem immeasurable. He slowly pulls out when he regains himself, in no hurry at all as he manoeuvres Illya into a more accessible position so he can wrap his hand around the other man’s cock. Illya’s been at breaking point for an age and it only takes seconds for him to come too, a shout wrung out as he spurts all over Napoleon’s hand and the ruined sheets beneath them.

Gaby realises she’s stopped breathing and gives herself a moment for everything to come back into focus. The boys are already straightening themselves out, making a move to go and clean up. Illya kisses Napoleon before the American grabs some cloths from the nightstand, and it’s one of those rare, precious moments the KGB agent looks nothing but blissed, not a trace of anger or worry anywhere on his face.

For the moment, they’ve completely forgotten about Gaby but she doesn’t mind. She’s grateful for the time to collect herself. She finishes the last of the champagne and straightens out her nightwear while the boys take a quick shower in the en suite bathroom, all marble and gold.

A short time later, she settles between them in bed and enjoys the cool breeze flowing into the room, making the curtains blow back and forth as the sun begins its ascent, another new day on the horizon. 

There is something special about London in springtime, like something wonderful is about to happen.

Gaby kisses Illya goodnight, then Napoleon, and drifts to sleep looking forward to the rest of their well-earned vacation.


End file.
